plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chilly Pepper (PvZH)
:Not to be confused with the Chilly Pepper from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 1 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Smarty |tribe = Pepper Plant |flavor text = "It's not easy being both hot *and* cold. A comfortable lukewarm might be nice for a change." |ability = When played: Freeze a Zombie.}} Chilly Pepper is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 2 /1 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives the [[Card#Freeze|'Freeze']] effect to a selected zombie when it is played. Origins It is based on the plant from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures with the same name. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Pepper Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: Freeze a Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description "It's not easy being both hot *and* cold. A comfortable lukewarm might be nice for a change." Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Uncommon → Premium - Uncommon *Replaced in the Green Shadow Ally Pack. Strategies With Despite having low stats, Chilly Pepper's ability to Freeze a zombie and the capability to attack zombies itself can help you if used correctly, as it gives you a chance to heavily cripple, and even destroy a zombie while it is completely vulnerable. A good zombie to activate its ability on is Tennis Champ or Mini-Ninja, as it makes them unable to hit you and let a plant, most likely itself, destroy them easily due to their pitiful health. This plant is very helpful in conjunction with Snowdrop and Winter Squash, as it activates both their abilities instantly. However, is a much cheaper alternative if you are playing it to only Freeze a zombie, so take this as an Iceberg Lettuce with an extra plant. Rescue Radish is a good plant to use with this, as it allows you play this once more to Freeze another zombie. Against Due to the low amount of health it has at 1 , the player should have no difficulties in defeating it with any damaging zombie card. If there is a zombie in a tight situation due to being frozen from Chilly Pepper's ability, simply heal it with Medic or play health-boosting tricks such as Vitamin Z to keep it alive for an extra turn for it to be defrosted. As a hero, you can use Lurch for Lunch to negate the Freeze 'effect on a zombie, so that it does not need to skip its attack. Do not 'Bounce this plant, as its relatively cheap cost will allow it to be easily played again, freezing another zombie again. Gallery ChillyPeppsStat.png|Chilly Pepper's statistics HD Chilly Pepper.png|HD Chilly Pepper Chillycard.png|Card Earning Chilly Pepper.png|The player earning Chilly Pepper after completing the 4th step in 's Hero Quest ChillyPaperAttack.JPG|Chilly Pepper attacking from the zombie hero's point of view Chillyattack.png|Chilly Pepper attacking from the plant hero's point of view Advertisement for GreenShadowAllyPack.jpeg|Chilly Pepper on Green Shadow's Ally Pack (note its happy tone) RoseHeroPackPvZH.jpg|Chilly Pepper on the advertisement for the Rose Hero Pack (note its happy tone) IMG_3027.png| being used on Chilly Pepper RollingStoneDestroyingChillyPepperPvZH.jpg|Rolling Stone being used on Chilly Pepper ChillyPepperCardImage.png|Chilly Pepper's card image Old Cpepper info.png|Chilly Pepper's statistics Chillypepper packet.png|Card Receiving Chilly Pepper.png|The player receiving Chilly Pepper from a Premium Pack Green Shadow Ally Pack.jpg|Chilly Pepper on Green Shadow's Ally Pack Chilly Pepper silhouette.png|Chilly Pepper's silhouette Receiving Chilly Pepper-0.png|The player receiving Chilly Pepper from a Premium Pack Trivia *Its tone on the Green Shadow Ally Pack and the Hero Pack shows it smiling, while it is frowning in the gameplay. *It is the only new plant from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures to return in this game. **However, Super-Phat Beets and Tough Beets' designs look similar to Beet. *It is the only pepper plant in the class. Category:Pepper cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Ice plants Category:Freezing cards